


Versailles 2.0

by Haynee



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Dark Humor, F/M, Facebook, Humor, I should be sorry but I'm not, M/M, Metafiction, Modern-day Versailles, Nawak, Parody, Satire, Social Networks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haynee/pseuds/Haynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parodie. Crack. Humour (noir). Versailles fait un saut temporel comme technologique, et les habitants du palais découvrent les joies de Facebook!  [Cette fiction consiste en des captures d'écran de murs et interactions Facebook et ne comporte pas de texte.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versailles 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ♦ Versailles appartient à Studio Canal/Canal+.
> 
> => No disrespect is intended/it's all in good fun. :-)  
> Le but n'est pas de manquer de respect à cette série géniale, mais de se divertir. :-)
> 
> ♦ C'est le canon de la série qui est toujours suivi ici, ce qui signifie qu'il peut y avoir des divergences avec la réalité historique.
> 
> ♦ Les pensées et opinions des personnages, liées à leurs personnalités/vécus respectifs, ne reflètent pas nécessairement les miennes.
> 
> ♦ Ces textes ne tiennent pas compte du doublage français de la série et des choix qui y sont faits, mais de ma propre adaptation de la VO.
> 
> ♦ Cette fic spoile la saison 1 dans son intégralité.
> 
> ♥ Te faire rire, toujours. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce chapitre veut bien sûr faire rire, mais veut aussi, un peu, rendre hommage à David Bowie, qui a inspiré le magnifique Monsieur d'Alexander Vlahos. <3 
> 
> PS: J'ai toujours horreur du plagiat. ;-)  
> I really hate plagiarism. ;-)


End file.
